Trade of the Blade
by The Meadian
Summary: Jackal is a loner at his school. He and his only friend are geniuses, but when a sudden catastrophe strikes Jackal is forced to take up arms and save his family and possibally the world. Sorry its my first fan-fic, hope you guys like it! R&R! M just to be safe Language/Gore
1. Chapter 1

Assassins Creed- Trade of the Blade

This is my first fan-fic, so bear with me. I don't mind criticism, but if you could make it constructive that'd be great, R&R & Enjoy! (new chapter at least once a week)

Chapter 1- Click... Click... and one last careful click came from the locker. Jackal had always had a knack for cracking safes and finding codes. When he needed it he could do something with his eyes he closed them for a few concentrated seconds then opened them. His sight would change. Instantly the world was grey, but the things hidden from the naked eye, they were brightly illuminated. He could see the finger prints from the jock that had propped himself on the wall an hour ago. Or the orange glow of the blunt in the stoner's back-pack. He could even see under clothing (This had its pros and cons) But most importantly he could see the lock turn inside this locker.

With the final click, the door popped open. I turned to Daniel

"Do your dirty work" He gave me a toothy grin and replied,

"Gimme 30 seconds and we can split" his southern drawl made him sound less intelligent than the short boy from Mississippi showed. Carefully he put the six cans of deodorant spray along with some twine, two paper clips and a hand full of cheep _BIC_ lighters in the locker. As I kept watch, I glanced over and saw his arms moving, his hands were concealed by the locker door, but I changed my sight and saw the hands fumbling at lightning speed, arming the trap. Damn Jocks were going to pay. This was for all the times that they had stolen Jackal and Daniel's clothes in the locker room. All the times they cheated of their tests. All the times they stole the girls just as the two were about to get dates for the first time.

Finally the two outcasts would start to gain revenge. High school was a war. Jackal had learned this in his previous year. The year that had been the beginning of this living hell. But today was the first day of sophomore year. This year he would change the tide of this war. He would come out on top. Sure the "Jocks" were stronger, but Jackal had learned that strength didn't matter in a fight, it was all strategy. His father had taught him this in his education of combat. Somehow Jackal's dad was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He even had a custom made blade from the ancient group known as the Assassins. I always wondered about that blade.

"Jack," Daniels voice whispered, "I'm done. Let's get the heck outta here. I think someone's coming!" sure enough the squeak of new _Air Jordan's_ echoed through the hall. This was it. All twenty-three traps were set. All ready to spring on the douche bag Jocks and the stuck-up cheerleaders. The day was about to end, the bell would ring in about five minutes. Enough time for Jackal and Daniel to be on their way home in Jackals old F-150.

The two loners rushed down the hall, footsteps echoing. Hitting the blacktop, the two sprinted for the truck. At first the old thing didn't start. Daniel cursed and Jackal seconded his curse. "Come on baby," Daniel stroked the front dash after three more attempts the ancient truck began to purr.

"Thank God," Jackal said with a sigh of relief. Just then Daniel flicked on the radio station and began to blare country music. It wasn't Jackal's favorite, but in his small Ohio city/town of Youngstown, it was popular, and the genre wasn't bad for the occasion. Then, Daniel floored it, leaving tire marks where the pick-up had been. The two laughed hysterically as they imagined what their victims would look like tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

**_Author's_****_Note-_**Alright, this is a shorter chapter about 2 or 3 mor chapters until the story gets interesting so bare with me.

**_Chapter 2_**- When Jackal got home that afternoon he was in a great mood. He had done his homework in study hall, so he was free for the rest of the day. He came in the elaborate doors to the big house almost dancing. His mother was probably still at the office with patients, but his dad was home looking over reports. Both of Jackal's parents were Doctors. His mother was a physician, but his father was a surgeon. He knew so much about the human body, and this helped him teach Jackal the best ways to take someone down, and where the best pressure points were, etc. Jackal set his backpack on the old leather couch and flopped down. His dad looked up from his reports and noticed his son's expression.

"How was the first day?" Quickly Jackal silently debated whether or not to tell his dad about the traps. He decided not to for now.

"It was great!" Jackal said with cheer. His dad frowned.

"But last year you said it was like hell. What changed it?" Jackal sighed and replied,

"Daniel and I decided to get payback with all the kids who make school hell." His dad also sighed and asked what it was that they had done, as if he didn't even want to know what the two prodigies devised. Jackal explained the whole trap and his father followed intently. Taking in each detail and calculating its effect in the trap. "…And so tomorrow twenty-three kids will be bald," Jackal finished proudly. His dad smirked

"You remind me of myself," he chuckled. His dad glanced at his watch and said, "Tell you what, meet me at the course in a half-an-hour and we can do some training." Jackal grinned and rushed up to his room. Literally up to his room. He rain at the wall rain up about five feet and leapt sideways. He grabbed the edge of the railing and swiftly climbed over thrusting himself into the second floor hall. "Save it for the course," his dad called up. This made Jackal grin more. In the huge house in which Jackal lived he had a habit of using the acrobatic skills, which his dad had taught him, to get around the house. His dad wasn't a huge fan of Jackal running up the walls of a ten million dollar house, but he loved to see his son progressing in his training so quickly.

Jackal sprinted down the hall and into his room he leapt over his bed and rushed to his closet. The rotating wheel spun all the different clothing Jackal had until it came to the outfit Jackal was looking for. As the machine wired quietly, Jackal wondered what the training was today. Maybe it was free-running, or maybe weapons, or martial arts, or maybe just a basic but tough workout. Finally the machine stopped and the outfit sat there hanging. It was a white skin suit with a hood that had a reversed teardrop shape at the end. The training suit had been custom designed by Jackal's father. Once the suit was ready for action Jackal headed down to the training room.

To get to the training room, Jackal had go to the elevator (yeah he's got an elevator in his house!) and insert the silver key with the same reversed teardrop shape at the end. The elevator would then slide to the left on a separate track. The regular white lights would turn red and the floor number screen would have the same symbol as the key.

As Jackal descended, he started thinking about the teardrop. It seemed to show up everywhere on all his training weapons, doors, keys, clothing, everywhere. As he continued to wonder, the elevator reached the training room. With one more turn of the key and a test of Jackal's Eagle Vision, the mirrored door slid open silently, and Jackal stepped into the prep room. The room was probably 20 square yards and the ceiling was probably 10 feet. The floors were white marble and the walls were white stone. In the center was the symbol engraved into the marble. There stood Jackal's dad wearing a similar suit but his was a _traditional suit_ he called it. It was almost the same thing, but it wasn't skin tight and was more of a robe. Jackal wasn't really sure where the tradition had even come from, but it was very important to his father.

"Welcome," Jackal's father's voice boomed, "To your final day of training."


	3. Chapter 3 The Test

**_Hey guys sorry its been a while, heres the 3rd Chapter, ENJOY! R&R! _**

**_Chapter 3_**- If Jackal hadn't seen the seriousness on his father's face, he would have started laughing, but his father was completely serious. Jackal had been training since he was probably 8 or 9. He couldn't believe it was all about to end today! What would be his test? Was there anymore to learn? All this ran through his head, until his father spoke again. "You will be tested in all of your skills today. Acrobatics, hand-to-hand, firearms, melee, and your incognito skills will all be put to the test." Jackal realized in order to pass this test he would have to remember everything he ever learned.

"Where do I start," was all he replied. His father smirked and pointed to the left wall. Jackal sprinted at the wall ran up it about five feet and tapped a button, and then he back flipped off and landed on his feet. He looked at the seemingly normal wall and watched it spin around. It was replaced by a weapon rack six feet high and spreading across the whole wall. The wall had SMG's, swords, grenades, knives, assault rifles, war axes, hidden blades, and a billion more deadly toys.

"Pick your tools," His dad said. Jackal stepped up to the rack and took an MP-5 SMG and a .45 pistol. He fixed a strap on the SMG and a pistol holster on his belt. Then he equipped two hidden blades with hooks on the end. The hooks made for easier climbing. As Jackal slid the deadly bracers onto his wrists he eyed a dagger and grabbed it of the wall. He probably could have taken some grenades and a sword, but Jackal wanted to stay light. He finished by fixing silencers on his guns. Jackal then turned to his father and met his eyes. They motioned for him to come to the center. His father then said, "Let us recite our creed as our ancestors and fellow brethren have for centuries." The two recited the Creed, the Assassins Creed his father called it. He had taught Jackal about it in the less interesting times of training. Just then something clicked in Jackal's mind. How _could I have been so stupid? _He thought to himself. After all these years Jackal finally realized it. He was about to become an Assassin.

Once the two had finished the Creed, His father said, "Go to the entrance to the training room." Jackal walked to the big white door that took him into the massive virtual training room. He turned and saw his father give him a thumbs up, then he darted off somewhere. The door then slid open and Jackal stepped into the gigantic room.

"Weapons ready," He heard his dad's voice. Jackal just nodded. Then around him the room shifted, buildings formed out of the ground. It was a miniature city. "Your objective is to take out the target, just then on the side of the closest building a face appeared under it, it read _Target_. "You have two hours," his father's voice spoke before Jackal was plunged into silence. But not for long. Suddenly three dimensional holograms of people materialized everywhere around Jackal. He noticed the closest building had a guard with a sniper on it, swiftly Jackal pushed through the crowd and made his way to the buildings bass. As he moved he noticed the people, each had a different face and a different style, just like in the real world. Some were sitting on benches under trees, others talking on their phones, a car rolled past on the street next to Jackal, and he even smelled the exhaust, everything about this world seemed real. Did that mean the threats were real? Jackal wondered. Were those sniper bullets fatal? He decided he didn't want to find out.

Within a half a minute Jackal had made his way to the buildings base. He rounded a corner into an alley and began to scale the wall swiftly grabbing and using his hook blade to ascend the multiple story building. Once at the top, he peered over and saw the guard turning to walk his way. Jackal waited until the guard got close, then he grabbed/stabbed him with his hidden blade and threw the guard down into the alley. He hoisted himself onto the rooftop and began to analyze his situation. The target was five blocks to the north-east. This meant Jackal would have to zigzag his way through the streets. Or he could take to the roofs and risk being seen by the guards. Jackal thought back to a time in his training when he had been virtually stabbed by a guard who had snuck up on him in a crowded square. He quickly picked up the dead guard's sniper and dashed off.

As Jackal neared the edge of the building he leapt off and saw a flock of birds fly next to him, he then landed on the next rooftop and took cover behind a chimney. He then proceeded to silently make his way to the target, silencing any threat in his path. With twenty minutes left, Jackal reached a spot where he could see the target. Rather than a high-profile target as usual, the man just looked like a regular businessman making his way through the crowded streets. The only difference was that Jackal noticed the four guards in suits surrounding the man. Jackal used his Eagle Vision to identify their weapons. Two carried high powered .45 pistols similar to his. The other two carried Mac-10 SMG's. Jackal then frowned. His original plan of shooting the man from the safety of the roof wouldn't work. The streets were too crowded, and killing a civilian was against the Creed. Swiftly he dropped down into an open window of the house he had been using as a viewpoint. Quietly Jackal crept to the dresser across the room. _Thank God_, he thought as he opened the drawer and saw a teenage boy's clothes just his size. Quickly he changed and stuffed his suit into a backpack sitting on the ground. Jackal turned to go out the window, but stopped himself. He couldn't just drop down unnoticed. He turned and looked into the hallway the window in there was also ajar. Suddenly the door behind him started to open. Jackal cursed and darted to the window leaping through it. He grabbed a drainpipe and slid down about fifteen feet. As he looked at his hands he noticed they had been cut a few times from the pipe. However, that would have to wait, Jackal only had ten minutes. He set his SMG on the ground and stuffed the pistol in his pocket. Jackal proceeded into the bustling street and saw the target about a hundred feet away tying his shoe. Jackal briskly pushed his way through the crowd. Once he was close he drew his pistol, and with it behind his back he said to a guard,

"Excuse me can you take a look at my map I'm trying to find the square." The guard hastily nodded and started to approach Jackal. In one motion, he struck the guard in the groin; pulled the pistol and shot him in the back of the throat. The teenager then shot the other guards and before the target could look up shot him in the lower back twice, "Click, Click…" The pistol sounded just like the lock on the locker. As the man tried to crawl Jackal walked up and delivered a final "Click" to his targets head. He knelt by the dead body and murmured, "May you be granted mercy in death. Rest in Peace." Jackal always said a small prayer for his victims after they were dead. Though he had only encountered virtual enemies, he always felt pity for them. His father always admired that. After all, Jackal was only 16. Yet he handled it like an experienced Assassin. Jackal stood up and started to walk back to the door, with the holograms dissolved and the streets empty, it would only take a fraction of the time to get to the exit. Suddenly the world melted around Jackal and gas filled the room. He panicked. This had never happened before. Then, before Jackal could react, he blacked out.

_**Kinda a long Chapter, Thanks for reading, R&R! Also, its about to get rly cool so keep following Cya- The Meadian**_


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**_Author's Note-_********_Sorry about all the confusion, a few of the first reviews made me want to just scrap the Fic, but thanks to the more recent reviews, I'll keep writing, Thanks guys! So without further ado here's chapter 4._**

**_Oh yeah a few changes to the story. Instead of Jackal being a sophomore he's a senior. Sorry about the change, but I think in order for the story to make more sense later on, he needs to be 18 instead of 16. Hope you guys don't mind!_**

Jackal awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep. He sat up and felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Of all places he expected his back or his limbs but not his chest to be sore. Something was wrong. Well, he knew something was wrong, but something was wrong with his chest. He looked down at his torso and unbuttoned his shirt, which somehow had been switched to a robe that looked like his dad's while Jackal was asleep. Their branded into his aching upper chest was the tear drop. Jackal was so surprised, that he stumbled over and ran into a cold marble wall. Slowly he used the wall to bring himself to his feet. Jackal tried to look around but all he saw was darkness. _Eagle Vision_, he thought to himself. He squeezed his eyelids shut and then opened them a moment later. About twenty yards away two figures stood. They slowly walked toward Jackal. Suddenly the two men were standing within a few feet of Jackal. Instinctively he raised his hands, but a voice said,

"Stand down" It was Jackal's father.

"Dad," Jackal asked, his voice cracking. There was a temporary silence. Though it only lasted for a few moments it felt much longer to Jackal. His mind was wondering in a million different places at once. _What's about to happen_, _Where am I, Am I an assassin,_ Jackal thought. Suddenly Jackal felt sick. He almost passed out again. Everything was taking a toll on him. The side-effects of the gas, the brand, and above, all the stress; Jackal felt as if the variables were all trying to weaken him, even kill him. Suddenly, tremendously bright lights switched on. The light was so intense it knocked Jackal over. He couldn't stand it anymore. He brought himself to his feet and with a tear streaking down his red cheek. He threw a punch at the man that sounded like his father. The man dodged the punch with ease and stuck out his foot tripping Jackal. Jackal silently cursed himself. He should have been much more aware, instead of just lobbing his fist at the closest being.

Once again, the teenager brought himself to his feet; but before he could do anymore, the man who had tripped him pulled down his hood. It _was_ Jackal's father.

"Son…" He began, but Jackal was seething.

"What the hell, Dad," He yelled. "What the hell are you doing to me," Jackal questioned his father. But his dad just hugged him. _What the…_ Jackal thought.

"Welcome," His father said. The other man unhooded himself and finished the sentence,

"To the Assassins," Instantly Jackal realized the man. It was Jackal's Uncle Brandon.

"Uncle B what's going on?" Jackal asked with a waver in his voice. His muscular uncle stepped forward and ran his hand through his spiky black hair. He was considerably younger than Jackal's Father. Brandon was around thirty and Jackal's father Craig was probably forty-five. Brandon always seemed to have an odd line of work. He always said he was just a _business man_. This made Jackal always wonder, because that was very cliché.

"Like we said," Brandon interrupted Jackal's thoughts, "You're an Assassin." Brandon lightly tapped the brand on Jackal's open chest. "You got that to prove it."

Jackal suddenly felt an odd sense of pride welling up inside his aching torso. _I'm an Assassin_, he thought to himself.

**_A/N- I'm really sorry about keeping you guys waiting and having such a short chapter. I've been really busy getting ready for high-school. I promise they'll be more frequent now, hope you enjoyed it, review! –The Meadian_**

Paste your document here...


End file.
